phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xiao Qiao
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User talk:PFMuffinStrike455 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 07:11, February 13, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' RE:Eraicon Response can be found here. —Topher208 {Talk} 04:19, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Interlanguage link wikis Olá Xiao Qiao, é o PeF001. Eu não entendi quase nada que você falou. Apenas entendi que você e o RRabit são os administradores dessa famosa Wiki americana de Phineas and Ferb. Bom eu não faço mas edições neste wiki cujo você me mandou esta mensagem, exeto se ouver vandalismo. Eu agora edito em http://pt-br.phineasferb.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Phineas_%26_Ferb, e só fiz apenas duas edições nesta wiki americana. Se você poder mandar uma mensagem para mim explicando novamente o que você quer dizer, eu agradeço. :Obrigado pela sua resposta, vou deixar uma mensagem e explicar! Novamente, eu sou apenas administrador do wiki vietnamita. :--- Xiao Qiao (leave a message) 01:37, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Phineas y Ferb Wiki Message Hi Rose, I accept all bases you have, but I have to know the response of other users, even so we are ready, thank you, now you are part of the family wikia. AndePhineas, 23:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) (my talk) Subjects and others I also speak Japanese just like my sister Daniella (called "Pichu9girl" on this wiki) I watch the Japanese Phineas and Ferb songs on YouTube. Duplicate messages You left the same message for myself and Topher208 about the Brazilian P&F wikis. We got a request over a year ago for the first one to be a part of the Affiliated Wikis program. A link was added to our front page, but that's as far as we got with it. I haven't seen the other one before. Just to repeat what I said before, I would not be eligible to adopt any wiki until around August. This is because I stopped by another wiki to help clean up some spam and the admin decided to promote me to become an administrator. That's not what I wanted and I am not really interested in what the wiki is about. But the side-effect is that I don't meet the criteria for adopting wikis any more until around August. Regarding the language links, one of the things we need to do is figure out what each page title is translated to. For example, what is "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" in German, French, Vietnamese, Spanish, et cetera? How about "Perry the Platypus"? I know that's different in Dutch, so it's probably different in other languages. That's the sort of planning that has to happen before the language links can be added. This also goes back to a message I left you before: updating the pictures is a big part of preparing for making a copy of this wiki into another language. I could do it right now and give you copies of all our pages within about 30 minutes. But that means when I change a picture's name here, I also have to go to every single page on the other wiki(s) and make sure the changes are done there. It would be extremely difficult to keep track of everything if I did it that way. So I have to ask you to be patient with me for a bit longer. I was working on the pictures again this weekend. I will set other things aside to keep working on them so they get done a little faster. But it is going to take time, especially when I have to start replacing pictures. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:42, June 6, 2011 (UTC) OK! I accept your proposal and let me know if you can make the background of the film. Well, greetings and thanks, bye PD:Phineas saw your picture .. Cool AndePhineas June 25, 2011 17:05pm my talk across the second dimension Hello ..... I want to ask a favor, you can make a background for the movie .... thanks ... Sorry for the short message ... AndePhineas June 25, 2011 Hello Hello i just want to sorry and i want to say :"i miss you" And when are you going to come back? Quachanh96 13:22, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Across the 2nd Dimension Hello friend, we have news from Latin America ......... wiki Phineas and Ferb Now in 2nd dimension with this logo. Visit us soon! Greetings and Carpe Diem ................ AndePhineas, July 9, 2011 23:02 (UTC) Question How did U make to have the Phineas with the hat in Ur profile?, thanks Trolypac 14:23, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, It's me again I selected this photo: "Heinz Doofenshmirtz 2.png", and now?, thanks, Trolypac 10:10, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Question (2), well, actually, is the same one so we can call it question 1.2, so the title is question 1.2, forget everything U have read, let's call it question 1.2 Hey, It's me (User:Trolypac) again, do U liked my parody to Doofenshmirtz's monolgues?, now, talkin seriously, I selected this photo ("Heinz Doofenshmirtz 2.png"), now, what i'm supposed to do?, thanks, Trolypac 10:13, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Question (3) Do U know which Dr. Doofenshmirtz photo could I use? Trolypac 10:31, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Don't block me! Don't block me! Let me make you happy. YOUR PAGE IS AWSOME. HAPPY? Pilot: We'll be just landing at Toncontin... ATC: Justin Bieber is on the runway! Repeat, Justin Bieber is on the runway! Pilot: OK We'll be landing at another place. 05:31, July 23, 2011 (UTC) NOW YOU MADE ME MAD. YOU MADE MY DAY MAD! Pilot: We'll be just landing at Toncontin... ATC: Justin Bieber is on the runway! Repeat, Justin Bieber is on the runway! Pilot: OK We'll be landing at another place. 05:40, July 23, 2011 (UTC) : Fazley has been blocked for two weeks for profanity and intimidating behavior. I will leave the edit he removed alone for the moment. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:04, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Name imposter It was Trin 1999, just to let you know. A2SD is next week??? Whoa! 03:54, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Phineas y Ferb Wiki Hi Xiao, a month ago you made a request on the interlanguage and I want to ask a favor, that for all the menu interlanguage, thanks for reading the message, carpe diem Candace Flynn (your text in Español) (your text in Español) .... (your text in Español) ... (End page) Otros idiomas: Deutsch • Nederlands • Polski • Portugrês • Tiếng Việt AndePhineas, Jluy 30, 2011 14:40 (UTC) Link wikias Hello i'm admin of polish phineas and ferb wiki sorry for that late request but i have no time :< My question is : how to link wikias? What i have to do ? RE: Español Phineas y Ferb Wiki I know that, but Latin Americans are "appropriating" of the "Spanish-Mexican" Wiki.Actually they only post information and articles about Latin American's show version.But me and my friend TurenMaster are doing a Spanish-Spain Wiki. Here's the link: http://es.phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Inicio Tri-State Gazette Issue 55 Issue 55: November 1, 2011 RE: Twitter feeds To add your feed to your Twitter account, you'll have to sign up for a service such as TwitterFeed and link your Twitter account to the TwitterFeed. Once that's done, you can start adding feeds. We have ours feeding http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:NewPages&feed=rss into our account every 30 minutes, posting a maximum of 2 tweets each time so as not to overwhelm our followers. I wouldn't suggest feeding the entire Recent Changes to your Twitter account, unless your wiki is extremely slow. If you want that for yourself, I'd suggest making a separate account for that. Also, you may have to play with some of the Advanced Settings to get your feed just right. You might even be able to add other news feeds. Hope that helps. —Topher208 {Talk} 00:32, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 56 Issue 56: November 16, 2011 Always online BlackBerry mail - I always know what's going on - and Macbook everywhere I am. I'm online always, except night and flights ;) pozdrawiam, - 09:50, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Ferbot Hi! I catch Malin, founder of Polish wiki, and he gives me bureaucrat access. Now I can get involved into Ferbot project. I wrote to RRabbit42 and waiting for responde. I hope, that there will be some place to me to operate the bot... Kind regards and have a nice tomorrow :) --pozdrawiam, - 19:31, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 58 Issue 58: December 16, 2011 Vote Vote for PNF.Vote here. Im Lindana and I wanna have fun! 16:02, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette: 2011 bonus issue December 2011 bonus issue Tri-State Gazette Issue 59 Issue 59: January 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 60 Issue 60: January 16, 2012 Russian Wiki Help Please see the forum page about the Russian Wiki. Thanks, Grubbbles 00:19, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Reunion I need that you reunite every administrator and bureaucrat of all the PnF Wikis in the spanish wiki chat, that's the only way I can convince some administrators.File:Invasor Zim 10.gif 22:59, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 Urgent reunion We need an urgent reunion of all the admins. of all the wikis of PnF! We have SERIOUS problems in the spanish wiki!.Invasor Zim 10 Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012